


Burn Me, Scorch Me, Engulf Me In The Fires Of Hell

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Basically Jack is Persephone and Dark is Hades bc why not, M/M, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Jack was enjoying his day in the fields till a certain God shows up.





	Burn Me, Scorch Me, Engulf Me In The Fires Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> *rolls in*  
> So this is a request for the lovely galaxyghosty!!   
> She said: GIMME THAT SWEET DARK/JACK, I WANT FULL ON DARK TRYING TO IMPRESS JACK AND IT JUST NOT WORKING WHATSOEVER   
> She's a doll and you all should check her out if you dont already know her~:D  
> Sorry the prompts are taking so long, I got swamped with stuff right after I asked for them lmao

Jack’s seen many things in his life. Being the son the goddess Demeter and the God Zeus, he’s seen some odd shit. He usually just ignores it and does his best to avoid the Gods and Goddesses, with exception of his mom. 

He remembers one time going to a party on Olympus and being hit on by a drunk Apollo. The second party he went to, Zelus and Eros got into a fight over a nymph. Another time, a party he wasn’t even at,  he heard the god of the underworld showed up to one and got into a fight with Poseidon. 

Needless to say, he doesn’t fuck with the Gods.

He’s just… Too tired for their shit.

Of course, when one comes to Earth and talks to him, he’s polite to them. But honestly, if he never had to see another God again, he’d die a happy man.

But of course, the universe doesn’t care what he wants and sends him the worst God they could have.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

It’s the middle of the night when Jack wakes up to screams.

He shoots up from his small hammock in his trees and looks around. There’s a faint smell of smoke as he begins to get up and make his way around his forest. He can feel that it’s not his forest that's on fire but that would mean that the small village next to his forest is. He feels a small bit of panic fill him at the thought. He quite liked the village and didn’t want to see them be burned and destroyed. He quickly finds his way out of the forest and feels something grab his ankle. He glances down to see a small plant had wrapped itself around, almost as if telling him not to go. He frowns as he reaches down and gently unwraps the plant from him. He can feel the plants unease and worry, which only made him uneasy and worried. The forest had never tried to stop him from leaving before. Something must be in the village that it doesn’t want him to meet. 

With as much speed and urgency he can conjure up after just waking up, he finally leaves the forest and sees the village. He expected to see the village on fire, flames eating away memories and disintegrating people’s lives but he doesn’t see a single flicker of flames. However, the smell of smoke has intensified and he could hear more screams. He runs down the small hill that connects his forest to the village and is immediately hit with a sense of dread.

The town is deathly quiet, only a single scream ringing throughout the place. Jack furrows his eyebrows before stepping further into the town. He knew better than to call out, Whatever’s here isn’t human but he isn’t going to back down. This was his town just like that was his forest over the hill. The people here treated him with respect and even offered him things in exchange for plentiful crops and protection. He wasn’t going to let whatever this thing was, keep hurting people. So he did what he knew would draw it to him. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” He calls out, hoping the thing would come to him next. He was normally a fairly peaceful person but he can’t let whatever this thing is, harm his people. Hopefully, he can talk to it and get it to leave. If not, he was more than capable of handling it. 

To his right, he hears a shushing. “Quite, boy. You’ll draw him in.” He squints into the shadows of an alley to see an older woman hiding there. Had she not said anything to him, he may have never seen her. 

He takes a small step closer to her, “Who? What is happening?” Him. The older lady had said him. Was this thing that was causes so much chaos and panic that the forest wanted to keep him away, really just a human? It wouldn’t be a God… would it?

The woman shakes her head, sinking further into the shadows. Jack takes another step closer to her, “I’m only trying to help you-”

“You know, you really should have listened to her.” A deep, baritone voice echoes behind him. He freezes as recognition washes over him. He knows that voice… but from where?

He turns around to see a man dressed in a simple grey suit, with a white shirt, and red tie. The next thing Jack notices is his skin. It’s a pale, ashen color and when the man tilts his head and grins a small bit, Jack swears he sees a flash of red and blue. Jack looks up at the man’s face and studies him for a moment, noticing his hair is a dark brown. As Jack continued looking at the man, he notices his eyes, which are deep dark brown but there was something off about them. The stranger’s eyes were lit up in amusement and the longer Jack looked at them, the more he realized he wasn’t dealing with a man. 

This was the God of the Underworld. 

He should feel afraid, but he doesn’t. No, he’s mildly irritated.  

“Figure out who I am yet, clover?” The God’s grin stretched into something predatory as if he was expecting Jack to just roll over and let him do whatever he wanted. 

Well, Jack doesn’t give a fuck what he expected. 

Jack crosses his arms and glares at him, “Yeah I did. Why don’t you take your death and destruction and fuck off with it.” It’s probably not the smartest idea to mouth off to a God who could well, destroy him in seconds, but Jack’s already sick of this shit. He just wants a nice, peaceful life away from the Gods and this fucko is ruining it. 

The God raises his eyebrows, “My, aren’t you mouthy.” He steps closer to Jack and while Jack had an urge to back away, he stood his ground. He’s not going to let this God ruin the one, small corner of the world he’s found peace in. “Why should I listen to you? You and I both know I’m far stronger than you. What’s stopping me from snuffing out your light?”

Again, Jack should be afraid of the not so subtle threat, but he can’t find it in himself to be more than mildly concerned. He shrugs, “Have fun with Demeter throwing a tantrum. You think she’s going to grow crops anymore? No. She’ll let these creatures starve and then the other God’s and Goddesses will complain. Then Zeus will be on your ass. Kill me and it’s just going to bite you in the ass.” 

The God hums, “Well, while more dead people coming to the Underworld is a huge bonus, I don’t like dealing with my brother or your mother. I suppose I’ll leave you be.”

Jack gives him a suspicious look, not believing he won so easily. “What about my town?”

The other shrugs, “I guess I’ll be leaving them be as well.” He then gives Jack a small bow. “I’ll be seeing you around.”

“I hope not,” Jack mumbles but the God’s already gone.

 

* * * * * ** * * * * *

A smile stretches across Jack’s face as he lounges in the sun. Since it’s now springtime and all the flowers, leaves, grass- everything- is coming back, he’s ecstatic. He lets his head loll back and closes his eyes as he soaks in the sun. He can feel the clovers and the dirt underneath his hands enjoying the sun as much as he is. He opens his eyes again and smiles as he gently picks two flowers and starts weaving them into a crown. He picks more and more flowers until he’s almost done with the crown. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to finish before he’s interrupted. 

“Lovely day out today, isn’t?” Came an all too familiar voice.

Jack sighs as he turns to the Lord of the Underworld, who had chosen to sit next to him. “I suppose so.” He replies, squinting at the God. “What… what are you doing here?” 

The God shrugs, “It’s a beautiful day. I thought why not share it with someone just as, if not more, beautiful as this day.”

Jack stares at him for a second, dumbfound. Was the God flirting with him? He pursues his lips, “Well, I’m making flower crowns. Feel free to do something non-violent as well.”

The God seemed shocked for just a second before his signature smirk returns. “Well, clover, making flower crown sounds delightful. So long as I’m doing it with you.”

Jack, who was adding his last flower, rolled his eyes. “Do you flirt with everyone you meet or am I just that lucky?”

A chuckle answers him, “Well, what can I say? You’re gorgeous and I… want to impress you.” His earlier sauve and flirty attitude is gone, replaced by what almost seems like shyness. 

Jack stares at him with wide eyes for a moment before plopping the crown on the God’s head. “How about you start with a name.”

He reaches up and gently touches the crown, a small smile blooming on his face. “Dark. You can call me Dark.”

Jack sticks out his hand. “Call me Jack.”

Dark smiles at him, “Jack. What a lovely name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This wasn't how I wanted to end it but ah well. I still really like it. Let me know what you guys' think about it!:D  
> And heeeyyyyy, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.  
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
